A Theif and Detective's Valintines Drabbles
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: It's February 14th and I thought I would write V-day drabbles. Have nothing better to do so if you don't like them don't read them. Also remember Conan is really a 17 year old who was shrunken(in my eyes)so how he will be written.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=well it's Valentines Day so am going to do a holiday thing with drabbles of Shinkai. First one is with Conan and remember he's 17 with a shrunken body

Chapter 1=Coffee For Two

Conan P.O.V

I looked at the small candy box(we all get these in elementary school if you remember) attached to a card. Several students shoved cards with candies on them in my box. Weird. When were the days you just made candy or took the person you liked out to dinner.

I was gay though and only Ran knew and knew how that felt being gay herself. Ran liked Sonoko. It was why she hung out with the rich girl. Sonoko was bisexual but people make up so many labels about bisexuals no one knows(that is true; there are a lot of lables about bisexuals). I sighed not careing since gays were also labled as well.

I looked at a Valentine...from Ayumi who was smileing watching me. I sighed at this. Genta and Mitsuhiko both knew that I was into guys and didn't mind it. I saw a happy love confession on it. "Looks like she really wants you." Mitsuhiko said. We were now in 4th grade and the Shonen Tentei knew my secret.

"Hai but I already like someone." I said. "We know but you should tell her, Shinichi, Nee-chan. Not fair to leave a lady hanging." Genta suggested. I sighed at this and went to talk to Ayumi.

-At Edoka-

Kaito P.O.V

Another unlucky 14th. I sighed leaving the school and bumped right into..."Gomen..." I said. "That much chocolate?" said a voice I knew but it sounded dark and almost scarey like the time I almost kissed Ran. I like boys more even though I am bisexual. I prefer the same sex. Conan scowled at the chocolates darkly. "Here. I see them as bad luck." I said, handing him one of his favorites...a coffee truffle. He gazed at it fazed and then smiled.

"You owe me! We're going to my favorite coffee shop tomorrow! End of story!" he said. "Why?" I asked. "Too much candy gives you a stomachach. Has nothing to do with luck. Girls are always rotten." he laughed, taking my hand and not letting go. It was like he handcuffed us together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaito P.O.V

He dumped me! He said I was worthless and not even that good of a magician. I paused thinking about giving up as Kid and thinking of suicide when a knock came at the door. I got up and opened it. It was Tentei-kun. I noted he was whearing his socker belt and his shoes were a bit scuffed from kicking something. Don't tell me he attacked Saguru! "Came to see how you are doing. You seem to be doing great." he said softly.

"For a ex-magician that was dumped by their boyfriend I guess." I said, shrugging.

Conan frowned. "He's not worth your time. Hey Kaito! How about I take you to the amusement park! It's alright, isn't it?" he asked. Tomorrow was February 14th, bad luck day but Aoko and Akako kept telling that it wasn't. The witch said Friday the 14th was unlucky and I had it messed up and that February was supposed to be all romantic or something. "I guess. Better than unlucky." I said.

-The Next Day-

Conan P.O.V

"You know this is the place I became me so I guess it's unlucky to me too so it can be both of our Februarys...alright?" I said, kissing his cheek. He turned red. "Hey! I KNOW YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT THAT ONE IS!" he cried out. A couple of girls looked at him oddly. I smirked at him as I climbed on his lap feeling him up. "You can find someone new, someone better. It's fine." I whispered. He sighed leaning against me.

"Arigato, Meitantei." he said as I held him. I smiled, promiseing to kick Hakuba harder next time he hurt my theif. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaito P.O.V

I smiled as we went on our first date after he got the antidote. I looked around. It was odd being on a date with him without a case and without being on a heist but we decided to take a break for a date for both of us.

"Here" Shinichi said, handing me my favorite flowers, purple lilies. I smiled smelling them. "They smell amazeing." I said.

We had gone to a Burger place he told me about that the Mauris used to take him during his Conan days. Apparently it was really good. I took a bite out of my BLT. "Taste good?" he asked. I nodded and let him try it. "You have great tastes" he said winking at me.

I turned bright red. He had finally caught me during the last heist but let me go saying he wanted a date on Valentines day in return.

I looked around. "So why do you do that?" he asked. "My dad died in front of me. I found out why 2 years ago in 9th grade so I guess it would make any teenager want to do something to handle their father's death. I just don't like leaving things buried." I said. I felt a hand on mine.

"Figured as much and you're brain is a lot like mine. You think a lot like me. Why I am intrigued with you and why I like you." he said. I felt him capture my lips in a soft kiss.

I closed my eyes feeling safe with him. Shinichi smiled. "Want to go to my place?" he asked. I nodded watching him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaito P.O.V

"Don't you dare peek!" I said, keeping my poker face up so my boyfriend didn't know what the chocolates looked like. Ran and I were makeing candies for our signicant others. Ran was now with Shiho and me with Shinichi and she now knew the shrunken secret. I still had Black Organization issues. "They are trying to peek again, aren't they?" she muttered.

"Critics always do." I said going over to hand Shinichi and Shiho puzzles to keep them occupied.

"Nerds." Ran chuckled makeing science gear equipment shaped chocolates for Shiho. I had made Eienstein, Shirlock, Conan Doyle and serval other favorites shapes for Shinichi. I smiled making his favorite flavors and set them in a box. "Oi! Barou! I still have my treat for you and I finished this!" yelled Kaito. I had written how much I loved Shinichi but doubted at times if he cared at times due to being Kid. He could have literally anyone

and I didn't know why he picked a theif like me. Yet Ran picked Shiho, a ex Black Organization member who made the pill that shrunk Shinichi.

"The past is the past and people do things for a reason. You have your reasons too don't you?" Ran had asked me at the time. I sighed bringing my box out and handing it to Shinichi. "Open it at dinner." I said. He rose an eyebrow but said nothing.

-Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I took him to a fancy restarant, the one uncle suggested. I smiled watching him and then sat down. After awhile I chuckled. "You might want to try that food." I said, indicating his favorite, chocolate ice cream. I had asked the waitress to hide his gift there. We were now 21 so it was fine and I planned to move to London with him.

"What's this?" he asked getting half-way done. I smiled at him my usual smile. "A ring. So will you marry me?" I asked. He smiled looking at it.

It was his favorite color and had several other stones on it along with a few others. "I will." he said. I smiled takeing his hand. "I think I liked this Valentines Day the best." I said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaito P.O.V

It was White Day and I was still single. I was nice to almost every lady as Kid. My dad raised me that way but hey what could I do? I sighed as I was invited to a party of Hakuba's. He said he would handcuff me and drag me there if he had to even though I could slip out of those handcuffs easy.

I sighed. Guess I was stuck going.

-At the Party;That Night-

Kaito P.O.V

I beat Hattori 5 times at poker and felt bad for the guy and started letting him win after awhile by dropping my poker face just a bit. Not much though. I watched quitely as he won again but said nothing.

Then I went to go get a drink. No one had to know that I let the detective beat me over 8 times. I did that with the game of pool too. Hakuba found that one out when I played both him and Aoko once.

"Do you always let your opponets beat you or is that normal?" came a voice. "He's a good person. Felt bad for him. It was an unfair advantage and I was trained by a really good magician. It was better that he won a few times." I said. I then found myself face to face with Kudo Shinichi, full grown.

"Take it someone dragged you here too?"

"Yeah. Ran did." he said. She seemed the type. I looked over at the karattee champion and she seemed amused and watching us. "Who dragged you here?" he asked. "Hakuba. He's a highschool friend." I answered.

Shinichi P.O.V

I frowned at this and then spoke. "Care to dance since we are already here?" I asked. He shrugged. "My name is Kudo Shinichi. What's yours?" I asked. He paused and then said "Kuroba Kaito." That White Day party was the whole start of us dateing and going out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaito P.O.V

We were now married. I smiled as my husband entered the house. I was cooking the full meal I was planning for White Day. It was a surprise but he didn't know what it was yet. That was when I felt...the pain, the bullet and collasped. I saw the man in black a ways away in the distance out the window before collasping and then was out

like a light and wimpered worried about Shinichi.

-Elsewhere-

Shinichi P.O.V

I was now a top rated Detective but stayed a private one due to the Black Organization. There was also more people like them. I heard my phone go off and saw Araide's number and answered. "Shinichi, it's your wife. They shot him. There's a lot of blood! He might not make it." Araide said. I ran out quickly to the hospital to see my Kai-kun.

-Hours Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up to soft beeping and felt a soft something and saw my head was against Shinichi's cheast. "Shinichi?" I murmured. "Baka-Theif! You worried the shit out of me!" he said capturing my lips in a soft kiss. "Shinichi I told you that they were after me and..." I began. He made me live with him then and after awhile we got married.

Shinichi frowned. "Then finding all of them is my top case! No one gets to hurt you!" he said, nibbleing my lower lip asking for entrance which I granted.

I felt him put a box in my hands. "It's a bit late and you were in a coma but happy White Day, Kai." he said. I smiled. "I take it I burned the romantic dinner that I had planned." I said. "You're a prankster magician. It happens." he said. "How about Italian or something for White Day...or really late White Day?" he suggested. I shrugged. Getting shot does that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaito P.O.V

It's after a heist and I had caught my boyfriend cheating on me during said heist however I couldn't say a thing due to him not knowing that I was Kaitou Kid. So I put up the usual poker face. I watched as he was no longer around. Probably haveing sex with whoever that guy was. "Nee-san, may I have this dance?" came the voice of Tentei-kun. He had almost caught me this time and was really close. He had almost got the cuffs on and everything.

I smiled slightly. "Sure, boya. Think the one I usually dance with is occupied." I said.

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist(usually make Shinichi a bit more seme even when he's conan). It felt like he was holding me close...protectively even. I felt safe. I opened my eyes as we danced to Taylor Swift's "Comeing After You." Odd. Last time it was some stupid chick flicky song that girls usually like. He smiled. "I always wanted to dance with you" he said, holding me. "and saw what he did." I sighed. "It's fine. That happens to a lot of people." I answered.

He snorted. "You deserver better." he then answered and captured my lips in a soft kiss.

-Elsewhere-

Normal P.O.V

Ran had found out Conan's identity 2 weeks ago and was now dateing Haibara. "Ran, where is Conan? You're his gaurdian! Where is he?" cried Hakuba. "Didn't you know? Kuroba Kaito is a distant cousin and I had Kaito take Conan in. My dad is too busy with cases and Kaito has a lot of time on his hands and agreed to it. I'm not his gaurdian any more so you don't have to ask me about that." she said. Conan had told her what Hakuba did.

"But...?!" he began. "Kaito most likely needs someone to be around him for awhile. Do you know he walked in on you and your pal in that hallway. Never thought you would get caught did you. A few people saw you. You're lucky I am not sending you to the hospital because you know that I am more than capable of doing so." Ran said.

She now saw Conan..."or was it Shinichi" she thought."Who cares?!" as a little brother and Kaito was just the same. If anyone hurt them, hell would pay and no one angers a karattii champion black belt(if you see Ran attack someone in the anime you know this). 


End file.
